Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction
by RikusDarknessSorasLight
Summary: Hello this is Chapter one of my story I have been working on since summer. It was really hard to make and I hope you enjoy it. Enjoy!


ZEXION'S STORY!

I sat their in my tall white chair reading while Demyx strummed on his sitar happily. I enjoyed it and hummed along to the tune of the joyful song. I realized I had found myself swaying to the cheerful tune. I was stunned because I usually find his cheerful music annoying but, this was the song that I heard before bringing him to the superior or better known as Head Master Xemnas (or Mansex, which ever you prefer.)

Wait I'm getting too far a head of myself. I'm Zexion and I live in an organization with XIII members named Organization XIII. (very original I know.) I'm number VI. But your probably not interested to know the other members. Oh? You are? Well okay then. Xemnas (the founder of Organization XIII and more commonly known as mansex ) is number I. Xigbar is number II. Xaldin is number III. Vexen is number IV. Lexaeus is number V. You already know my number. Sax is number VII. Axel is number VIII. Demyx (my best friend) is number IX. Luxord (the drunk and master of strip poker) is number X. Marluxia (or flower boy which ever you prefer) is number XI. Larxene is number XII. Lastly Roxas is number XIII.

A couple years ago I was on my way home from the book store when I heard a strumming, some shouting and then a smacking sound. I had walk towards the alleyway and peeked my head over the corner. I saw a tall man yelling at a women I guessed to be his wife and a kid about 13 sitting on the ground with a hand over his face crying. The man smacked the woman and she started crying. Then throws a ring off and said "I will see you in court" and turns to face the kid. She says something to the kid I couldn't make out then she storms off. The guy hits the boy then walks away.

After a couple minutes the boy picks up a guitar like instrument and starts playing a cheerful tune. He starts smiling and then I stepped forward. I asked him if he was okay and he looked up. Frightned he dug his hands in his pockets and pulled out 3 bucks then threw it in front of me. "I know its not much but its all I have." he says. I walked forward and picked it up then sat next to him. I pulled his hand out and put the money in it. He looked at me with a face that read "really!?" and I nodded.

He put the money in his pocket than asked "why are you here and why are you being nice to me?". I thought of a way to tell him with out making it seem like I was eavesdropping. So I said "I heard some noise and came to see what it was." He then asked "Did you see anything?" and I said "Only from the ring to the "slap. He looked sad and I asked "Do you need a place to stay for the night?" He was looking down then nodded. I stood up and reached a hand out. He looked up then grabbed it. I pulled him up and we started walking back to Castle Oblivion.

I asked the boy what his name was ad he said "Its Demyx." I told him "My names Zexion." He had ocean blue eyes and blond hair in a flattened messed up mullet. His clothing was all torn except for a hoodi which needed to be washed. It started raining and I stuffed my books in my jacket then pulled my hood up. My black trench coat did a good job protecting me from the rain but I knew Demyx's hoodi wouldn't do to good. He put his hood up and looked at the ground while the rain never touched him. We both walked back to Castle Oblivion in silence. When we got their I knocked on the door. Axel opened the door and grumbled "Wwwhhhhhaaaaaatttt?" He must have been sleeping. I asked "can we come in?" and he put his hand out and gestured it in a come in motion with an annoyed look on his face.

I walked with demyx behind me to Xemnas's room. When we got their I knocked on Xemnas's door and he said "Come in." sternly. We walked in and sat own on his couch. He looked up from what he was doing and looked at Demyx intensely. Xemnas said to him "Boy, whats your name?" Demyx looked up and said "Demyx." Xemnas nodded his head and asked "Why are you here?" Demyx pointed to me and I said "I found him on the street." Xemnas nodded then left the room he came back with a trench coat and said "Hello number IX." He gave it to Demyx and said your "room is number IX.' He opened the door and said to me "Show him to his room." I nodded and walked out. We walked to his room and I told him "If you need anything I will be in room VI." He nodded and walked into his room.

So that's how Demyx is my best friend and how he got into Organization XIII. He has hung around me ever sense. Some people think we should date and I have thought the same thing multiple times but he has a girlfriend. She is with him right now actually. Me and him were going to go see a movie but she made a surprise visit so I am in the kitchen making a sandwich instead of watching a movie with Demyx. I walk to the couch and sit down then turn on the T.V. when Veronica comes storming out of Demyx's room carrying her jacket and shoes with Demyx following her in just his jeans saying "Come on baby lets talk about this." She screams "No!" and walks outside. Demyx follows her then comes back in a couple minutes later. He looks at me then sits on my lap. He says " I screwed everything up." then starts crying on my shoulder. I let him lay their crying and when he stops I say "Lets have a sleep over in my room like when we were younger." He nods his head and says "I will go pick the movie while you get my bed ready." I nod my head and leave to make his bed.

When I get in my room I pull the extra bed frame out from under my bed then walk to my closet. I open the door and pull the mattress out and place it on the bed frame. I walk back to the closet and pull out pillows and blankets. I walk back to the bed and drop them on it. I walk to my dresser and pull out some pj's. I change into them and then walk to my bed and sit on it.

Demyx walks in with My Little Mermaid and puts it in the DVD player. He then walks over to his drawer in my dresser and pulls some pj's out. He says "Press play while I'm changing." then walks in the bathroom to change. I get up and press play. Demyx walks back out in a couple of minutes wearing blue pajama bottoms and a pre-stretched navy blue pajama top. He sits on my bed and leans back. He says "Hello" then scoots onto me so his head is laying on my chest. My heart starts beating really fast and I hope he cant hear it. I say "Hello" back nervously.

About half way through the movie I hear a slight snoring and look down. Demyx must have fallen asleep. I turn the movie off with the remote and turn off the light. I fall asleep myself soon after.

An alarm goes off and I reach over too my alarm clock and turn it to dismiss then shake Demyx saying "Wake up. Time to get ready for school." he slowly wakes up then sees me and says "Good morning Zexion." I say good morning then push him onto the spare bed and tell him "Go take a shower and bring your clothes with you." He grumbles then looks at the alarm clock. He groans and I say "Set it early so we both have enough time to get ready for school." He nods then walks over to his drawer and pulls out some clothes and walks into the bathroom. He shuts the door and then I hear water running. Then about fifteen minutes later the water stops and I'm guessing he is getting dressed and every thing.

I hear the water a little more and then after maybe half an hour Demyx comes out looking hotter then ever. He is wearing a blue long-sleeve shirt with a lighter blue pre-stretched short-sleeve shirt over it. (It looks just like the shirt he had worn last night.) He is wearing well used dark blue skinny jeans with blue and black checkered suspenders hanging down his sides and a chain on his right side. He asks me to help him put his earrings in his ears and I do. One is a screw on where its a half circle with two balls hanging on either side and his second one which goes on the top of his ear is a tiny screw on bar which is a bar with two balls on either end. His hair is in a perfect mullet as usual and he is wearing black high-top know the ones that go to your ankles. I get my clothes than head into the bathroom.

I take my shower get dressed do everything I do in the morning and then look in the full-body mirror to make sure my outfit looks okay. I am pleased with my black long sleeve shirt, black lace jacket, black skinny jeans, and my black boots. I put my earrings in which are the same as Demyx's and walk out the bathroom. I grab my bag then phone, wallet, and keys and shove them in my pockets. I tell Demyx to get his phone and wallet and to meet me at the front door. After Demyx gets their we walk outside to my car. I unlock my it and we put our bags in the trunk then get in the front seats. We buckle up and I turn the car on pulling out of the drive way. I drive to Sora and Riku's house to pick them up. When I get their I see Kairi and Naminé walking to Axel's car then I hear Demyx get out. He walks to their door and knocks. Sora and Riku step out in their usual clothing. Demyx gets in while Sora and Riku put their bags in the back of the car. After they buckle in they are all ready kissing each other and they do that the whole way their.

When we get their we all get out and get our bags. Sora and Riku walk over to Axel, Roxas, Kairi, Naminé, Larxene, and Marluxia. I start to walk over their to but Demyx grabs my arm and says "I need to see you really fast." He pulls me to the corner of the school building then grabs my shoulders and kisses me. I'm so stunned I cant move. My heart is pounding and all these different thoughts are running through my head. "Why did he kiss me? Does he really feel this way about me? Should I kiss him back?" But it appears I all ready am Kissie him back. My hands are against his chest and his arms are wrapped around my back. I realized that even though I am a year older than him he is at least four inches taller than me. He pulls away and says "I needed to do that." I tell him "I needed that." and he takes my hand asking "Do you need a boyfriend?" I say "Yes." and we walk to our small group of 8 not including me and Demyx.

They all stare at our hands and my face turns bright red. The bell rings and we all go in. Demyx walks me to my locker then leaves saying "Goodbye." as he walks to his class room. I cant focus in English because the kiss was still in my mind. I took a math test and probably failed because once again I could not focus. I drew Demyx for an art project making sure I to get every detail and make it perfect.I got an A on that. I finished my last period before lunch and head over to my locker. I take my wallet out and shove it in my pocket. Demyx comes up to me and says "You coming to lunch?" I smile and nod my head. I close my locker and take his hand. I still cant believe we kissed and got together. I mean it was so sudden and out of no-where.

When we get into the lunch room everyone is starring at us. Well not us. Demyx. They all love his band and he is the most adored. I mean he is the singer and lead guitarist. Wait. You do know what band I'm talking about right? No? Oh well its called the Water Rockers and every girl swoons over him. Demyx leans down and whispers in my ear " You will always be mine." I get chills down my back but that makes no sense. I didn't even know he liked me until this morning when he kissed me.

I sit down and pull out two bucks from my wallet. "Hey Demyx! Come here!" I say. He walks over and I give him the two bucks."Get me a water please." he agrees then leaves to go get his lunch and my water. While everyone is away and I have time to think I realize that ever since Demyx kissed me no since I started liking Demyx haven't been acting mature for me and Demyx _has_ been acting mature for his him. I need to find a way to act more mature.

"Hey zexy." says Riku. I turn around and say "Hey. um? can I ask you a favor?". "Ya. Sure. What do you want?" he answers. I look around. "Ever since I've had a crush on Demyx I haven't been acting very much like myself and I feel immature, I wanted to know if you can hep me?" I ask

"Well that's an easy one. Do what I did. Buy a house for the two of you." Sora grabs Riku's shirt and pulls him next him then kisses Riku. I sit and think about what Riku had said. Demyx walks over to us and sits down next to me. Demyx pecks me on the cheek and hands me my water and dollar fifty. How long did he like me? I know I have liked him for three years now but what about him? "So are we really going to do it?" asks Demyx "Do what?" I ask "Cut class," Axel answers "and yes we really are." Demyx smiles. They finish their food and we all head back to our lockers. Demyx meets me at my locker and we head out meeting everyone their. "Let's go to Sora and Riku's house." says Axel

We all get in our cars. Me, Demyx, Sora, and Riku in my car and Axel, Roxas, Kairi, Naminé, Larxene, and Marluxia in Axel's car. On the way Demyx holds my hand and I hear either Sora or Riku "Awww" so I shake it off. "Awwww. Don't deny love because we said I mean I said something. Fine I'll just kiss Sora so you can hold hands with Demyx." says Riku. I blush and Demyx takes my hand again. I don't shake it off either.


End file.
